To avoid having a single-point-of-failure (SPOF), some traditional routing protocols, such as RIP or EIGRP, favor using a fully-meshed network where each node is connected to each other node. In a full-mesh network, each node maintains its routing tables and advertises its neighbor tables to each other node in the network. A node's neighbor table includes a list of nodes immediately adjacent to a given node. Routing tables include information regarding how and to which adjacent node (“neighbor”) to route network traffic (i.e., data packets). The larger the number of nodes in the network, the greater the number and size of neighbor tables and routing tables (“network tables”). Nodes exchange network table contents to other nodes so that the same network topology information is available in every node.